Super Mario
by katpetrova
Summary: When Rachel wants something, she'll get it. No matter what. Even if it's Super Mario band-aids for a certain Mohawked boy. Rated T for Puck and Santana's language.


**A/N**: New one-shot! Now, this is based off of a prompt left at the Puck/Rachel drabble meme. Yes, I understand they're supposed to be short but this just screamed one-shot. I'm going to try my best! *Doesn't follow season 3 so far (even if I do love The Troubletones).

**Prompt**: "Rachel always carries bandages with her in case someone gets hurt during Glee practice. The Gleeks notice that suddenly the bandages are Super Mario themed. She buys them because they are the only ones Noah will use." from **shaesweetie**.

**Disclaimer**: Like always, I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Frankenteen! Watch it!" Santana shouts.<p>

"Santana, c'mon, language," Mr. Schue sighs and Santana rolls her eyes before looking up at Finn.

"Sorry, San…" He scratches the back of his neck.

"Help me up, will ya?" Santana raises an eyebrow and Finn sticks his hand out, very nearly hitting Santana in the face. She shakes her head but takes it. Once standing, she examines her arm. It's scratched but not too bad.

"I have band-aids!" Rachel says suddenly, turning quickly and searching through her bag. "Okay, I have Hello Kitty, Spongebob, Star Wars, Power Rangers and Disney Princesses. Which one?" She asks excitedly and Santana laughs.

They're friends now, which happened over the summer before senior year. I guess holding someone's hair while they puke bonds you for life.

"Ugh, Power Rangers, I guess."

"Which color?"

Santana glances at Brittany quickly. Britt loves the pink Power Ranger. "Uh, pink." Rachel smiles knowingly before she pulls the band-aid out of the box.

"Here you go, Santana." Rachel hands Santana the band-aid and then turns to put them back in her bag but instead decides to place all five boxes on top of the piano. "In case someone else needs them." She smiles widely and then moves back into her place in front of Puck.

"You're crazy, B," he laughs and Rachel rolls her eyes. She's learned that's his type of compliment.

"I just want to be prepared. Now focus, I don't want another boy breaking my nose." Rachel says jokingly. Finn glances at her and she smiles quickly before Mr. Schue tells them to start again.

Before practice ends, half of the Glee Club ends up with band-aids on.

(Rachel suspects it's just because they think the band-aids are awesome and in turn feels very accomplished.)

Rachel waits for Puck to grab his things (like every Tuesday) before walking out to the parking lot. She watches as he throws both of their backpacks in the bed (a summer ago, she would have chastised him, but now it hardly bothers her) and then opens the door for her.

She has a crush on him; she's not going to deny it. But she feels he sees them as just friends.

(Useless, she thinks, he knows they have chemisty.)

Rachel shakes her head slightly and turns the radio station to oldies. She can't help but wonder why he lets her do that. He _never _lets girls touch his radio but whenever she's in the car, he lets her choose whatever she wants.

She finds it sweet. And it makes her fall for him even more.

They pull into his driveway shortly after and he jumps out before jogging over to her door and opening it.

Yet another thing he doesn't do for any other girl.

And he carries her backpack for her.

When they get inside, both are surprised to find his mother home.

"Ma? Thought you had a double today."

"Sarah's sick so I had one of the girls cover for me. Rachel, it's lovely to see you!"

"Ma, you just saw her yesterday," Puck mumbles through a mouthful of chips.

"Men," Aviva shakes her head and pulls Rachel into a hug. "Now you kids head on up. I'll call you for dinner."

Puck leans down to kiss Aviva's cheek before grabbing their backpacks, following Rachel upstairs.

Once they're in his room, he flops onto the bed while she sits at his desk. He goes to turn on the TV but feels Rachel's stare.

"C'mon, Rach, just a lil' bit?"

"Noah, exams are in two weeks. You need to study."

"And you don't?"

"Of course I do."

"One show?" He pouts and she can't say no.

"Fine." She sighs. "Hey, by the way, why didn't you use a band-aid today? I scratched you pretty good."

He mumbles something but she can't hear him. "What?"

"Didn't have Super Mario."

Rachel bites her lip so she doesn't smile. She makes a note to stock up on Super Mario band-aids, ASAP.

(-)

Rachel runs into Santana at the pharmacy that night.

"'Sup, Rach?"

"You and Noah sound so much alike."

Santana rolls her eyes, but she knows Rachel is right. "More band-aids?"

"Of course, you can never be too prepared."

"I see," Santana toys with the medicine box in her hand as she looks at Rachel, who's hunched over, staring at all of the boxes of band-aids.

"What are you doing here, Santana?"

"Mom needed me to pick up some medicine for my brother, he's got a fever or somethin'. So, I probably won't be at school tomorrow 'cause I'm gonna have to take care of him. Guess Puck's sis has it too so he won't be in either."

Rachel fights back the urge to groan. She wanted to show Noah the band-aids tomorrow! If she could even find them.

Santana notices Rachel's frown and smirks a little. She's not stupid. Rachel has the hots for Puck and a little birdie had told her that Puck was stupid for Rach.

(Okay, so the birdie was Brittany but c'mon, she's actually really smart. Plus, she loves Puckleberry as much as she loves Lord Tubbington, so.)

"Well, I better get home. See ya Thursday." Santana throws up a little wave that Rachel nods to.

"Where the heck are the Super Mario band-aids? Ugh!" Rachel throws her hands up and stomps away from the aisle.

She'll just look tomorrow.

When she gets home, there's a note on the board from her fathers, telling her that dinner is in the fridge and they'll be home at 11. She sighs loudly and opens the fridge, only to find her favorite meal, eggplant parmesan (vegan friendly, of course).

She hums happily while she places the bowl in the oven (because it's better that way). Quickly, she switches on the radio and begins dancing to the song even though it's not normally what she listens to.

That night, when she's lying in bed, she starts mapping out where the other drugstores in the city. She _has_ to find the Super Mario band-aids.

(-)

The next day at school, she looks for Noah even though she knows he won't be there. Since him and Santana are both gone, she's alone in English, which means she'll end up sitting by Kurt or Mercedes in Glee. Not that they talk to her anyway.

She silently sits through Glee that day and she can tell that she's getting sideway glances from everyone but she doesn't care.

She actually doesn't seem to care about as many things as she used to. Maybe it's because she's solely focused on finding the stupid Super Mario band-aids.

Rachel zips out of the room as soon as Mr. Schue dismisses them and walks quickly to her car. She's on a mission.

During lunch, she visited the library and printed out directions to three different drugstores. Never call Rachel Berry undetermined.

She starts out at Rite-Aid, the closest. When all she finds is Spongebob, she's not that frustrated. Well, until she can't find any Super Mario at CVS either.

"Really? How can they not have these stupid Super Mario band-aids?" Rachel seethes and stomps out of the store.

When she gets to Walgreens, she almost runs into the store because she just wants to get this over with. Her eyes zero in on the red and green package and she squeals loudly when she sees the two video game characters plastered on the front. She starts walking away before biting her lip and quickly turning around, only to grab the last five boxes.

She skips happily to the register and she notices the weird look the clerk gives her but she honestly couldn't care less.

That night, she puts all six boxes in her shoulder bag and falls asleep quickly that night. All she dreams about is Noah's face when he sees them.

(-)

When she gets to Glee Club the next day, she sees Noah and Santana talking and her eyes brighten.

She knows she shouldn't be this excited for something so miniscule as band-aids but it's Noah.

When she stops in front of him, he turns, smiling. "Hey, Rach, 'sup?"

"I have something for you, Noah!"

"Cool," he grins a little wider and she can tell he's actually excited.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," she instructs and he quickly obliges. Once she knows his eyes are closed, she drops all six boxes in his hand. "I found them! Can you believe it?"

"Oh my God," Santana chokes out. "You are one crazy bitch, babe."

Rachel bites her lip because Puck hasn't said anything. "Um… Noah?" She's worried he doesn't like them or even worse, thinks she's so crazy he never wants to talk to her again.

"These are _fucking awesome_, Rach."

She smiles widely and claps her hands. "I'm so glad you like them."

"Like? I fucking love them! You're the best, Rachel," Puck says as he slips his arm around her waist. Her eyes widen and she looks down at him quickly. "I'm gonna kiss you now, 'kay?"

She nods dumbly before Puck pulls her head down and captures her lips with his. She can't help but moan quietly which makes Puck growl.

"Scratch me all you want now, baby, I'm set."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Definitely not some of my best work but I guess it's cute. And Rachel isn't like super OOC right? I mean, she'd do something like this? Um, if you read, thank you. I hope you like it.


End file.
